<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>will you marry me by Djapchan, GodOfLaundryBaskets, mahons-ondine (mahons_ondine), sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457517">will you marry me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GodOfLaundryBaskets'>GodOfLaundryBaskets</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons-ondine'>mahons-ondine (mahons_ondine)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles'>sisi_rambles</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty'>Tipsy_Kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, No beta we die like mne, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GodOfLaundryBaskets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons-ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Odessa. This is Allison, my soon-to-be-wif—" Allison subtly elbowed and leveled a glare at him. He coughed and quickly course corrected to, "my girlfriend."</p><p>Odessa rolled her eyes a little, but she didn't stop to chat. "Sorry, can’t talk— I'm late to work already. See you there in a bit, Allison! Raymond, think you might wanna stop digging that hole you're in." She rushed off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>will you marry me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Seed Challenge on VoiceTeam. I started with <a href="https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/1747.html#cutid2">seed number two</a> and wrote this. Then my wonderful team brought it to life in audio form!</p><p>-GoLB</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3</h2><p>
	
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    * ondine as the narrator<br/>
* Djapchan as Raymond<br/>
* Tipsy_Kitty as Allison<br/>
* sisi_rambles as Odessa<br/>
<br/>
Written + Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets<br/>
Cover Art by: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna">arkadyevna</a>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/will-you-marry-me/will%20you%20marry%20me.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
</div><div class="fic">
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p></div><table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <th>Type</th>
      <th>Link</th>
      <th>Size</th>
      <th>Length</th>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>MP3</td>
      <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/will-you-marry-me/will%20you%20marry%20me.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
      <td>4 MB</td>
      <td>0:05:27</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table><h2>Text</h2>
<p></p><div><p> </p><p>Out for a walk one morning, Raymond rounded the block and saw Allison coming from the other direction.</p><p>"Allison! I didn’t expect to run into you." They met up and pause at the edge of the Simmon’s driveway.</p><p>"Why not?" Her voice was still hoarse, though it was getting clearer every day. Raymond still felt the thrill of the first time he heard it and he was so happy for her that she was getting it back. She hadn’t been sure she would.</p><p>"Well, don't you live all the way on the other side of the city? You're going the wrong way if you're heading into work." Raymond let the teasing tone bleed into his voice though he admitted he was extremely curious. "It's a little chilly out for just a casual stroll across town."</p><p>"Want some company?"</p><p>"If you're offering, you know there's no way I'm gonna turn you down."</p><p>Allison turned to follow him down the block. He probed, to no success, trying to figure out why she was in his part of town. Just to meet him? That seemed like quite a lucky coincidence.</p><p>They kept walking and saw Odessa hurrying down the sidewalk. "Hey, Odessa. This is Allison, my soon-to-be-wif—" Allison subtly elbowed and leveled a glare at him. He coughed and quickly course corrected to, "my girlfriend."</p><p>Odessa rolled her eyes a little, but she didn't stop to chat. "Sorry, can’t talk— I'm late to work already. See you there in a bit, Allison! Raymond, think you might wanna stop digging that hole you're in." She rushed off.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Allison punched him on his arm, but the small smile she wore softened the blow. For someone so small, she packed some serious strength into that petite frame of hers. "I think you have to ask <i>me</i> first before you start telling other people." </p><p>"But if I did that, you'd have the chance to say no and break my poor heart. I'm a delicate man with a delicate constitution. I don't know if I'd be able to take it."</p><p>"Raymond," Allison said. Raymond turned to look at her but she had stopped walking and fallen behind. He turned around to face her, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at her serious expression. A breath went by in silence and he stepped forward, suddenly worried about what was going to come next. But Allison’s next words nearly knocked him off his feet, "Will you marry me?"</p><p>Raymond felt a stupid grin appearing on his face and was powerless to stop it, "Well, this is a unusual turn of events. I'll have to think about it. How very forward of you, Ms. Hargreeves."</p><p>Allison raised a single disbelieving eyebrow and Raymond lost control of his expression and started laughing, and Allison's soon followed. The light caught her air and Raymond couldn't believe how much affection he was filled with. He could spend his life with this woman. He couldn’t wait to.</p><p>"You caught me. Of course, I will. I love you. And hey! I already bought you a ring! You’re stealing my thunder, I’ll have you know." His jaw dropped open as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring box. When she opened it, <i>it was the ring he’d bought.</i> "I— what? How did you..."</p><p>"Doesn’t count if not asked," she said with a wink and slipped the ring onto her finger.</p><p>Allison caught his hand in hers and they started walking again. Raymond glanced over at her and caught her looking at him. "Now be honest, did you come out all this way just to ask me to marry you?"</p><p>Allison didn't say a word but her innocent look didn't fool him. Even though Dallas wasn't exactly warm this time of year, Raymond could feel his face heat and his heart swell.</p><p>"I love you.”</p><p>"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?” Raymond asked and when the fondness threatened to overwhelm him he added, "I love you too, Allison. I love you so much."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>